Kingdom Hearts - Truth or Dare
by Fictionreader100
Summary: Our beloved characters have made their way into my domain! Let's watch what you - the audience has in store for them! Let's watch them survive the Truth and Dares they receive!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Here is chapter One of Kingdom Hearts - Truth or Dare!**

**Chapter One:**

"Sora, where are we?" Kairi asked.

"Don't know, my head hurts though." Sora responded.

Everyone from Kingdom Hearts gathered in one place: Sora, Kairi, Riku, the members of Organization 13, Roxas, Xion, Namine, Terra, Aqua, and Ven. All in the same place at the same time.

"You are all gathered here by me. I am Fictionreader100, or as you may call me, F.R"

"Seems fair," Riku comments,

"Now, since I don't have any Truth or Dares at the moment, I'll lay down the rules: Most things are permitted, Not all of it. No yaoi, Nothing racist, and nothing too morally wrong. If I receive any of these, I will resort to the next satisfying thing. Is this clear? Good."

"So...basically everything that happened here is up to you?" Sora questions,

"Yep, I'm in total control. I can cause anything to happen, at any time. Everything on this show is up to me,"

"Can I kiss kairi?" Sora suddenly asked,

"Sure. Just...don't take it too far." I answer.

Sora runs across the room, around the sofa, coffee table, and over to Kairi. He put both his hands on the side of her face, and kissed her on the lips. Multiple times may I add. And with that, he ran for it. Like a kid caught in the middle of stealing. Sora's kiss made Kairi faint. Falling quickly, I catch her.

"Such a lovely way to start the show. Well, while Kairi recovers, I'm going to find Sora for chapter 2! Send me your Truth and Dares!

**Author's Note:**

**Send me Truth or Dares in the PM. Private messages found on my Profile. Feel free to ask anything that fits the rules! Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

**Wow, I didn't expect that many messages! Thanks for sending in, I'll try to get them all in. Here is chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2**

"Hello everyone and welcome to Kingdom Hearts Truth or Dare!" I say.

"Do we have too?" Siax says.

"Of course you do. I'm in charge here remember?" I respond.

"So, here we are, first Truth Or Dare submitted from...**XxXionXRoxasxX**

**Hi! Here are my ToDs!**

**Dares**

**Riku:You HAVE to kiss Sora ;)**

**Sora:You can't runaway when Riku kisses you :3**

**Roxas:Kiss Xion**

**Xion:Your my favorite character so here have a cookie! :)**

**Truths**

**Riku:Xion or Sora?**

**Sora:Riku or Roxas**

**Roxas:Xion or Namine?**

**Ventus:Terra or Vanitas?**

**Since your so awesome have a cookie! Mathias,Xion,Roxas,Sora,Riku and Venny!**

"Thanks for sending!" I say.

"Never!" Riku shouts.

"Don't worry, you don't have to. Just spin the wheel of kissing, it has the names of the girls on it." I assure.

"Fine. Here...we...go!" Riku then spins the wheel. It lands on...

**Broken dare.**

"You lucky duck. You didn't get anyone. Let's move on then Roxas?" I motion.

"Fine. Can't be that bad." Roxas walks over to Xion, and gives a short, kiss on the lips. Xion pulled up her hood, covering her red face. Xion looks at the dares, and pulled off her hood to eat a cookie, raising the hood after earing.

"Who do I like...Sora or Xion? Hmm. Frankly I pick Sora. I never was that close with Xion."

Sora looks at his truth. "I can't pick, as much as I am friends with Riku, I can't pass up myself... roxas."

Roxas looks over Sora's shoulder at his truth. "I plead insanity!"

"Sorry Roxas, you got to answer!" I respond.

"Ermm. I ... Nam...Xion...sorry Xion, but I pick Namine!" Roxas hide after choosing Namine over xion.

"Well, roxas ran off, Xion, is hiding and got rejected by roxas. Let's finish the truths and be done for today, Ventus?"

" I pick... Terra. Venitas is evil!"

"Hey! I was made evil!" Vanities defends.

"Moving on, cookies for all...mostly all!"

Cookies are distributed among the chosen characters.

"Well, cookies handed out, Truth and Dares fulfilled, I think we can end this for today guys. Later all!"

**Author's note:**

**Sorry to those who sent in but didn't get in this chapter, you'll get in chapter 3. Promise! Don't be afraid to send me Truth or Dares too!**

**See you then!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **

**Chapter 3! This game has been well received! The weekend started for me on a Thursday. Got nothing to do on Friday. More time for stories! I'll submit this chapter, then hopefully Chapter 11 of Lost In A Dream! Until then!**

"Welcome back everyone! Xion is mad at Roxas, and Namine hasn't said anything...So yah, a normal day! Time for the Truth or Dares! We have some from...** Englishhedgehog13!**

**Truth: Kairi despite loving Sora, have you ever thought of Riku's muscles?**

**Truth: Roxas. Isn't it kinda messed up that you got with Namine despite knowing her for a few days at most, when you knew Xion for over 300?**

**Dare: Sora and Namine must kiss with tongues for a minute with no interruptions.**

**Dare: Demyx must play the most beautiful song he knows**

"Let's start with this!"

"Despite loving Sora have I ever noticed Riku's muscles? Well, yes. When Sora wasn't around, Riku would be. Before the darkness of course. But, he is pretty buff."

"Score!" Riku shouts.

"Riku, all girls look for muscles. That is why Kairi chose me, because I'm stronger." Sora brags. Riku, draws his keyboard, _Oblivion _, And attacks Sora. Sora catches Riku's keyboard on his own, and a battle ensues.

"No fighting, unless dared to! I don't want blood on everything!" I scream.

"We shall continue this later." Riku assures. Sora, doesn't care, and shrugs.

"Moving on, Roxas?"

"Well, to be truthful, I've wondered that myself. And, I have to agree, it doesn't seem right. But what can I say, nothing I can do about it."

"Oh, lucky lucky Sora! Gets to kiss a girl" I tease.

"Oh, sure. I'll kiss Namine." Sora says proudly.

"W...what do you mean Sora? Don't you love me?" Kairi seems broken hearted.

"Oh, come on Kairi, think about it. Namine is your Nobody. So, I'm basically kissing you." Sora assures.

"Just hurry up you two. Kairi might not be able to take the suspense." I rush.

Sora walks over to Namine. Namine looks up at Sora, they both engage in a full make-up session. Seconds pass...Minutes pass. Nobody moves. 3 minutes later, Namine pulls away from the make out, gasping for breath. Sora, reaches forward, to pull Namine back close, but, Kairi slaps Sora across the face. "If you want to make out with me, make out with me. Kairi yells. She runs out of the room, away from Sora.

"Wow. Sora, fail...just...fail." Moving on,

"Play the most beautiful song I know? No go. Don't play beautiful songs, not unless you want one of death." Demyx says.

"Okay, that finishes up the Truth or Dare on that one! Thanks for submitting Englishhedgehog13! Hope to hear from you again!

**Author's note:**

**Thanks for that Truth or Dare! Hope to hear from you again! See yah later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone, I'm still alive. Here is the long awaited chapter 4 of Kingdom Hearts Truth or Dare! Here we go!**

"Hi and welcome back to the story," I say, "Everyone is here after a rather long vacation and they are all back on good terms. Let's see if we can't fix that. Here we are, starting of with...**Rings Of Fire!"**

**Hi everybody. I'm ready to get things fired up here.**

**Truths:**

**Sora:are you a player(because those were some smooth moves with Kairi)?**

**Riku:You're thoughts on Xion?**

**Roxas:Who do you like better Namine or Xion?**

**Ventus:Do you like someone?**

**Dares:**

**Sora:hug Namine and Xion(while Roxas and Kairi are watching)**

**Aqua:run away from some fanboys I called**

**Terra:Try to defend Aqua from the rabid fanboys(TRY being the key word there)**

**Ventus and Roxas:Switch personalities and clothes(do this one last)**

**"**Interesting Requests! Sora?" I mumbled.

"Player? If you mean trying to get her to like me, then yes," Sora says after awhile of thought,

"What do I think of Xion? Not much... Oww!" Riku yells after Xion hits him with her keyblade,

"I think you deserved that. Well, Roxas?"

"I like them both. There. Answered. Now, if you said loved, that would be a different question,"

Ventus played with his fingers,

"Do I like someone? Ermm... yes, but I'm not naming!"

"Well, Truths answered, moving on to dares. Sora?"

"A simple hug? Not that bad. I don't think Roxas and Kairi would mind. Here I come!" Sora walks over to Namine and Xion, giving them both bear hugs, "There, all done,"

"Fan boys? I can't believe people do this to me!" The door opens and a crowd of people are pushing through to get Aqua, who climbed in from the window. "You're not getting her! Never!" Terra draws his keyblade, ready to fight, but is swallowed up by the crowd.

"Enough, enough! Get out of here! Shoo! I've got a show to end! See you all later!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone. Chapter 5 of Kingdom Hearts Truth or Dare. Well, I would appreciate it if you lovely readers would send me some Truth or dares of your own. Send via Pm on my profile. Keep the messages going friends!**

"My, oh my. Rabid fanboys can really make a mess of this place! Well, everything was cleaned up and it all calmed down. Let's change that with some Truth or Dares from... **TerraxAqua**

**Aqua - Terra said you hate socks :D So why do you like being barefoot?**

**Terra - Give Aqua a barefoot foot massage :P**

**Riku - you seemed very exhausted after using corridors of darkness to return to captain hooks ship (in kh1). so could you describe the feeling using them**

"Well, I don't always go barefoot, but I mostly do it at home. So, yeah," Aqua answered,

"A foot massage? Well, could be worse." Terra sits down and starts to rub Aqua's feet,

"Of...Corridors of darkness. I remember that, it was exhausting. It felt like spending the whole day running until I was winded. So, it was tiring."

"Well, it was simple and small, but still appreciated! Thanks for sending in. Next up, we have a very important submit. It comes from my friend and beta-reader, **Fanfic220**!

**Truths:**

**Sora: How was it being a heartless? Did you think about Kairi any?**

**Riku: Do you envy Sora at all?**

**Kairi: Do you feel the same way about Roxas as you do Sora since their technically the same people?**

**Aqua: Who do you like better - Terra or Ventus?**

**Axel: How do you feel being called Axel even though you prefer being called 'Lea'?**

**Sora: Who do you prefer: Donald or Goofy?**

**Dares:**

**Sora: (TARGET - KAIRI) **

**Kiss Xion, hug Namine, and say something rude to Kairi.**

**Riku: Have an arm wrestling contest with Sora - Winner kisses Kairi.**

"Wow, thanks for sending in! Sora, lead us off!"

"Well, I didn't enjoy being a heartless at all. It just felt cold, sad, and it was super dark! I couldn't really remember much when I was a heartless, but I did think of Kairi. She did bring me back after all." Sora, explains eventually,

"Do I _envy _him? Nah, I would like to think I'm better then him," Riku smirks, "Hey! Be honest, I'm better!" Sora yells. The two spawn keyblades and start to fight, until I push them onto chairs. "Sit there and stay still until your dared to do something, no more fighting," The two boys glace at each other, but obey,

"Do I love Roxas? Well, Yes, I have too. Namíne and I are the same person, so we can't really disagree on that. Makes sense?" Kairi tries to make her point,

"Who do I like better..." Aqua is deep in thought... "I like Terra and Ven, but Terra is more mature. Ven, your just a silly kid,"

"I can live with that." Ven interrupts,

"You know, I gave up on that, after realizing how hard it was to drill 'Axel' into their heads, so I'll go by either-or,"

"Donald or Goofy? Well, Donald, No offense Goofy but Donald is helpful, he heals and has powerful magic. Goofy does have some good attacks, so their both good. On a whole other scale, I'll pick Goofyl He tends to argue with me less. So, both."

He pauses, reviewing his dare,

"Wait, I have to kiss Xion? Hugging Namíne I'm fine with. But kissing Xion? Hmm.. I should look on the bright side, Xion is beautiful, kind, and loving," Sora explains to himself, then, it dawns on him. So, he kisses Xion on the cheek. Still, the action floods Xion with a rose red tint. Sora also hugs Namíne. Kairi sits by, looking partially jealous.

He goes back to sit down, and reviews the finally dare. He goes up to Riku cautiously,

"Now, Riku. I may not come out of this alive, so I want you to have all my stuff. Roxas, take care."

Sora turns to face Kairi. Making a cross over his heart, he chooses the first insult that comes into his head. Taking in a deal breath, he says, " Kairi, your fat, your selfish, your disgusting, Moody, temperamental, a whore, a cheater, and the most disgusting thing in the whole world, no, Universe. A heartless is more attractive. I'd rather date maleficent than you. You disgusting monstrosity of a human being," Sora looks at Kairi with large puppy eyes, like he is saying 'forgive me'.

But alas, the damage is done. Without a single word, Kairi slaps Sora across the face and knees him ' where the sun don't shine'. Tears gushing, Kairi runs out of the room. Leaving a hurt Sora in her wake. But he is hurt more emotionally than physically.

"Well, let's leave out the last dare, I don't believe Kairi will want to talk to any of you. Sora, that may have shattered her heart and any other feelings she had. Good luck getting her back soon. Bye everyone!"

**Author's Note:**

**Poor Kairi. Just...Poor Kairi.**

**(Also, if you want something relates to the Legend of Zelda, go check out Fanfic220's story, "Hero Alone", It's a great story, and I bet he'd appreciate it. cya later!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **

**Time for a filler episode! Congrats to Fanfic220 for breaking Kairi's heart, hurting Sora, and humiliating them both. I hope your happy. Send in some time soon :P !**

"Well, Kairi is locked up in the bedroom, Sora built a pillow fort and refuses to come out, Roxas is eating a sea-salt popsicle, and Axel in looking at his reflection. Lovely day today."

A muffled sound is heard from the bedroom, "It isn't lovely! I hate you Sora, I never want to see you again. Ever. I only like Riku. I hope you become a heartless, because I'm not bringing you back."

"Wow, major anger,"

"Kairi, I'm sorry! I had to say that on a dare! Forgive me!" Sora yells in return.

"No" plain, but meaningful Kairi.

The pillows begin the shift, Sora standing up. He yells, " I can't take this anymore!" He marches over to the bedroom door Kairi is behind. After finding it locked, he uses the tip of his keyblade to unlock it. It slowly opens. Sora, just sits down.

"Kairi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of that. It burns up my heart to think I actually said that to you. Forgive me. Please. I can't stand it. I said the opposite of everything I think about you, your kind, gorgeous, beautiful, caring, cute, adorable, and the most radiant star I've ever seen. You make the days worth living. Your my only reason to go on living, Kia, l...love you. Forgive me, or this is the last you'll ever see of me. Ill suicide. I **need **you. I..._**want **_you to like me. I can't stand it if you don't love me. I'd rather be a heartless for ever, constantly hit over the head than be separated from you. Your the light in the dark for me. The only pure princess I've ever seen. Your beauty puts all the princesses to shame, your the most gorgeous being I've ever seen. Forgive me Kairi,"

Sora said it. All in one single breath,

Everyone stands still at the sound of him, his confession is the most passionate that anyone has ever heard,"

"Really smooth, Sora," Axel blurts,

"Shut Up!" Riku yells,

Kairi walks out of the room, completely shocked. She walks over to the sitting Sora. She places her hands on the sides of his face and... kisses him.

"Your..." Kairi breaks away, and slaps Sora as hard as she can, then resumes kissing him. "Forgiven."

"Yeah! Harrah!" The whole lot start clapping, clapping, and just completely celebrating. Kairi is smiling for the first time since Sora completed his dare, Sora, has the eyes of a very grateful puppy. He is the happiest of all. They Made up, every got to celebrate, and everyone got to party.

"So, Sora, you made a very smooth move with Kairi. Bravo Sora," Axel notes,

Riku punches him saying, "Don't ruin the moment!"

**Author's Note:**

**Harrah Sora! Best confession ever! Well guys, this chapter is done. Sorry that is a filler but I'm out of Truth or Dares. To send in, PM me from my profile. You can send in more than onve, just not in a long chain, have some distance. A special shout out to Fanfic220 for making this chapter possible. Check out his profile and his stories. I like them. Later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

**Well, the story goes on! Here is the next chapter of Truth or Dares.**

"And we are back after the stunning events of last chapter: Sora and Kairi haven't been seen since the fight and make up, Roxas, Xion, and Axel are eating Seasalt ice cream, Riku is sitting in a corner, and Namíne is drawing. A normal day, let's mix it up, Everyone! Truth or Dares are up again!" Everyone starts to walk over to the large circle of chairs arranged.

First to start the day, Truth or Dares from...**XxXionXRoxasxX**

**Hi F.R! You, Roxas, and Xion. you guys can have a cake!  
**

**Dares:**

**Sora: Since Riku didn't kiss you,you have to kiss Riku! No backing out!**

**Xion: Kiss Roxas! :)**

**Riku: You cant protest! When Sora kisses you!**

**Roxas: Watch Xion's death and watch closely what you say.**

**Truths**

**Roxas: Why!? Namine?! Why!?**

**Xion: Who do you love?**

**Riku: Sora or Roxas (like)**

**"**Lovely. Thanks for submitting. Sorry for getting to you late!"

"Eww. I like Riku, but not that much. I'll just spent the wheel." A large wheel is raised onto the stage, Sora steps up to it, and gives it a huge spin,round it goes until it lands on.. **Xion**

"Lovely." Sora walks over to Xion, and gives her a quick kiss on the lips. After words, he comes to sit down.

"Sweet! Not only do I get to kiss Roxas, but I also got to kiss Sora!" Xion oddly skips around like a love struck schoolgirl. She hopes over to roxas, giving him a gleeful kiss on the lips. She returns to her chair, slightly red, with a large smile.

"Sora didn't kiss me, no protest."

"Fine, I'll watch Xion die, but I'll know full well that she is right there." **5 minutes later. **_**"I'm an idiot.**_ Was I the one...That did this to you? The crap is that? I should have been more concerned" that it was happening to a girl I happened to be holding! Besides...how did I even forget her? Idiot!"

"Deserved that Roxas" I shout.

"Why did I pick Namíne over Xion? **I DON'T KNOW! **By the time I met Namíne, I felt like I was missing someone, Xion. She was there to fill the gap. I don't know!"

"Well... I l..love Roxas!" Her face turns red, and she covers her head with her cloak.

"Frankly, I hate both Sora and Roxas. But their the only people that I can rely on."

"Hey! Just be happy I put up with you!" Sora yells. And here you go, fighting again.

"Stop your brawling. I don't need you unconscious. Stop it Riku." I slap Riku's keyblade from his hand. "No more fighting. Honestly, how do you two have any fangirls constantly arguing.

"Don't test me Sora." He placed his keyblade down onto the floor also. "Good, now while no sort these two out, I'll end the show here. Peace!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

**I am extremely sorry about the lack of story content lately. So, in hopes of mending this gap, I have made a new story when I grow tired of writing for Kingdom Hearts. Chapter 1 is posted on my profile if you want to read. Here is chapter 8 of Kingdom Hearts - Truth or Dare. Until next time!**

**Chapter 8**

The cast enters from the door on the left. They all seem tired.

"Well, how did swimming at the beach go?" I ask.

Sora looks up, "Nobody ever told me that sharks were going to be there too! I nearly got eaten!" He sound exhausted, and slightly hurt.

Kairi enters after Sora, clutching her keyblade at her side. Her hair is full of leaves, dirt, and other objects. "I fell down the hill on my way up here, and look at my hair!" Kairi exclaims after looking in the mirror.

"Well, sorry your vacation to the beach didn't go so well. However, we have some Truth or Dare entries!" At the finish of the sentence, a groan is heard from all the cast.

"Well, We have to do what the people ask! So goes the story! We start out with our excellent supporter... **Englishhedgehog13!**

**Truths:**

**Riku and Xion: So lemme get this straight. Namine spent almost year when Sora was asleep, being protected by Riku, yet Namine ends up with Roxas who she met for a couple of days. Also Xion knew Roxas for over 300 days more yet Roxas ends up with Namine. Why are you two completely ok with this and why does Riku never bother to mention his year of bonding with Namine?**

**Riku: Thoughts on your fan girls?**

**Dares: **

**Riku: Go cheer up Kairi, I don't care how. *winkwinknudgenudge***

**Roxas and Ventus: Swap clothing**

"Well, to be honest, I am not that into women. Wait, I know now that makes me gay but I'm not gay. I am just not... interested in a relationship. So, Namíne can date whoever she wants." Riku points out.

"Frankly," Xion starts, she glares at Roxas, and continues. "I do...love Roxas, except I stole Sora's memories so he couldn't wake up. So I sacrificed myself for Sora. So, in terms, Roxas couldn't remember me but felt sorrow for my death. He met Namíne after I died, so I can't really kill him for that." Xion looks at Roxas, then Sora, and Namíne. " No hard feelings! Except I may take Roxas for my own now that I'm back..." Xion ponders.

"Fan girls? Well, if I wanted to describe the majority of them - Not all of them! But most of them are obsessed with me. So, the majority of them are insane, sociopathic killers!"

"Sorry! But at this time, a remedy chapter has all ready been published, Sora made up with Kairi! Maybe next time!" I explain.

"Next time!?" Sora yells.

"Fine, I'll switch clothes with Ven. I doubt it would make any difference." They leave the room, and after a few minutes, Ven and Roxas return. Although the cast know 'Ven' is Roxas and 'Roxas' is Ven.

"Man, This outfit is nuts, it must fit me perfectly"! Ven examines Roxas clothing, and tests it out by jumping, running and other activities.

"The Truth or Dares are done and for today, so are we! Good day to you all!"

**Author's Note:**

**Huzzah. A eighth chapter to the lovely story. Won't update anything until after Friday and before Monday. Then you have to wait until next week. See you all later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone, I really have no excuse other than I ran out of Truth Or Dares. So, if any of you out there want to get on the show, please send it. PS: if you want to be anonymous, please state in the private message. If I get enough in, I can start spitting out chapters again. Also, I shall make chapter 10 the longest chapter I have never written just to show how much I enjoy writing for you all. Thanks**

"And we are back"! I say to everyone.

Sora looks up at me, " I was beginning to believe that you forgot or something."

"Forget...umm...no?" I mutter.

"That is besides the point! We have got more Truth or Dares for the episode, those who are watching...reading...please send in!"

"We start the new day off with a very appreciated viewer...**Xion21!**

**Okay! Here we go!**

**Truths:**

**Roxas: Still why?!****Xion: Are you heartbroken?**

**Axel: Ummm... let's see. Are you gay? **

**Dares:**

**Xion: You can slap Roxas, for making you cry.**

**Roxas: You have to sing the worst song ever after Xion slaps you.**

**Axel: Take a video of Xion slapping Roxas and Roxas singing.**

"Thank you oh, very much for the ToD! Roxas?"

"I don't know! Leave me alone about that!" Roxas fumes, he doesn't seem to like being rapidly asked about that.

"Come down, don't hurt anyone!" I plead.

"Am I heart broken that Roxas, my best buddies left me for a girl he barely knows? Yes, occasionally I feel a bit sad, but it was my choice to go away." Xion sais after a long moment of thought.

"I don't think I am too fond of slapping Roxas. Axel however has had one coming for a long time!" She stands up, and smacks Axel across the cheek, and kisses Roxas on the lips before sitting back down.

"I have to sing? I'll take the dare as the worst song that I know. 'This is the song that goes on forever, cause it has no end. This is the song that goes on forever...' I hate that song! It just goes on and on and on!"

"I am soon glad I caught all that on camera! His face was priceless!" Axel falls over in laughter.

"Well, let's cut to commercial. We didn't fill the entire time slot, but people should be content until more ToD come in. See you all next time!"

**Author's Note;**

**Please send in some ToD by private message on my profile. If you want to send in, but remain anonymous please list that in the message. Also, visit my profile for my local news on my stories. I update it even if my stories are not. Thanks! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone! It is time for the largest of chapters 1-10! I promised earlier that this would be the largest I have written. I do believe that this promise will be kept! So, here we go celebrating chapter 10 of Kingdom Hearts: Truth Or Dare.**

**Chapter 10! **

**"**Hello everyone! We have a lot of time to burn for today's show! First, just remember that everyone is liable to send in ToD. Well, here we go! First starting today is...**englishhedgehog13**.

**Truths**

**Kairi: Any weird fetishes?**

**Dares:**

**Riku: Go to deviant art, find any pic of you, and read the comments then give us your thoughts.**

**Kairi: Make your hair as similar to Namine's as you can but the same colour**

**"** do I have any weird fetishes? Well, sometimes I eat a whole jar of peanut butter for breakfast." Kairi thinks aloud.

" I looked and found some pretty weird pictures. Most of the replies were from obsessive fan girls. Not very good." Riku mumbles.

"My...hair!? I love my hair it is natural! But alas, I must." Kairi heads to the bathroom mirror to dye her hair flaxen white. She comes out looking exactly as Namíne. "This won't last until to tomorrow." She points.

"Well, poor kairi, but the show must go on!next up is...**Rings** **of** **Fire**.

**Here are my ToDs!**

**Dares:**

**Roxas: Light your hand on fire and Falcon punch Sora**

**Riku: Run!(from your fangirls)**

**Sora: Duel against Ventus**

**Truths:**

**Sora: Are you sure you're not a player because you broke Kairi's heart(I know you got her back but seriously!?)**

**Xion: Which do you prefer,Short hair or Long hair?**

"Lighting my hand on fire will hurt, but I don't think I will pass up hitting Sora!" Roxas readies a punch, knocking Sora clean in the face.

"F...fan girls? I'm dead!" The door opens and a group of girls come charging in for Riku while saying a variety of things ' we love you.' Or ' be the good guy!' And the like. Riku runs for his life out the back door.

"Oh, a duel! Perfect. Draw ventus!" Sora challenges.

A fight between them ensues and ventus is struck by Sora's keyblade and is knocked out.

"I don't really know anymore..." Sora muses.

"On myself? I prefer my hair short. On Roxas? Medium and pointy! Wait..I didn't mean to say that bit about Roxas!" Xion covers herself with her hood, blushing furiously.

"Well, finishing today is...** MrCoggins.**

**Hwy all you beautiful guys and gals! I'll get down to business before I turn into a fanboy again!**

**Truth: **

**Xemnas, name 3 organisation members you hate the most?**

**Axel, what is it that you like about Roxas?**

**Sora, what do you like most about Kairi?**

**Dare:**

**Kairi, kiss Lea on the cheek, Roxas on the lips, and hug Xemnas.**

**Terra, punch Xemnas in the face, really hard.**

**Xion, go on a date with me! (You are amazing I love you! XD).**

"Xemnas? It starts with you." I say.

**"**Well, I hate Xion, Roxas and Axel. They all revolted, and they fought and defeated my valued members. So in short, I hate them." Xemnas sounds touchy.

"Well, I like roxas because he...made me feel like I had a heart. He made me fell appreciated." Axel quotes himself in KH2.

"Kiss them? Axel, blah. Roxas, yes. And I despise hugging Xemnas. However, I give." Kairi pecks Axel on the cheek, gives Roxas a good passionate kids on the lips, and 'hugs' Xemnas.

"I hope you enjoyed a bit on that." I mock.

"Yes! I finally get to punch somebody." Terra hits Xemnas as hard as he can. When his fist connects, a bone cracking noise is heard.

"My face is broken!" Xemnas screams.

An audible sigh is heard from Xion. " Well, I will as long as it is just dinner. No kissing or such, that is reserved for Roxas. Sorry!"

"Well, that should do well for today! If anyone enjoys this series, please send in some ToDs! Thanks!"

**Author's Note:**

**That was very long for me to write! Those who enjoyed the series, please send in some more ToDs so this can keep going! Thanks everyone. Well, now that I have put out a chapter for this, I shall write for Lost In A Dream now. Then fallen kingdom. If you like any of those, leave a review or a favorite and follow. Thanks everyone!**


End file.
